


Late night race

by Micky_bay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Allura - Freeform, Insomnia, Other, beautiful dresses, space mice (voltron) - Freeform, space mice - Freeform, space puffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: Allura putting on her frilliest and poofiest princess dress and running around in the hallways with her dress going woosh behind her, giggling like the teenage girl she is and waking everyone up in the process at like. 5am ~gaykeith.tumblr.comVisit them!!! Follow them!!!art by panspy.tumblr.com





	Late night race

**Author's Note:**

> Yall mind if I… Fic? The art made me do it. It was too pretty. but no seriously check out the art. link at end.

Allura just couldn’t get to sleep. Now that in itself wasn’t unusual seeing as there seemed to be a Galra fleet every time she turned around and the uneasy alliance Voltron was in with the Blades made calmness a rare commodity for her.

During the day no one could tell but at night, when she was left alone with her thoughts Allura couldn’t help but run (sometimes terrible) scenarios through her mind.

A crash from her closet pulled her from her thoughts. “Who’s there?” she asked activating her bayard. No voices were heard as she approached the closet carefully turning on lights as she went. “If this is one of you playing a trick on me you’ll sorely regret it. Especially if it’s you Shiro.”

Again no answer. Allura took a deep breath and kicked the door open with her whip at the ready. “Stay where you- Platt?”

The yellow mouse was sitting on a pile of fallen clothes and had one of Pidge’s little… Friends with him though it was flipped on it’s back. The other three mice looked to have paired up with the little things and were recreating a battle of some type by zipping around the room on them like zurifangs (or horses as Hunk described them).

_‘Well at least some of us are having fun.’_ she thought.

“Did you crash Platt?” he nodded and rubbed his side indicating a rather rough landing. She picked him up. “I guess that means you’re out of the game for now.” he nodded again with a shrug this time. She righted Pidge’s space puff (that’s what we’ll call them) and looked at the damage.

It looked like there were several rungs in her closet that had been knocked down in a domino effect. “On the bright side you’ve given me something to do.”

After the rungs were back up the clothes slowly began to follow. Each one was like a bittersweet memory of her home. The was an iridescent purple satin dress that she had warn to her first unaccompanied ball. (Though her father was never far out of sight) Later she found the dress her mother had given to her as a birthday present. “Turned out to be the last birthday present she ever gave me.” she told Plachu as as they handed her the hanger to put it away.

More time passed with the mice and space puffs chirping in time to Allura’s stories and passing her dresses and hangers. Sleep finally began to settle in on the mice and the four snuggled up onto one puff that was sleeping on a nearby cushion.

Just as she was deciding to turn in as well, a sliver of shimmering blue fabric caught her eye. A few tugs freed it from the heap and Allura saw that it was a ballgown.

“Father picked it out for me.” she told the remaining puffs. “He found it at a swap moon said it reminded him of dawn on Altea.”

She thought back to when she saw it for the first time. Immediately she tried it on and they had raced down the hall because 'what good is a gown if you can’t run in it?’ he told her. She remembered the exhilarating feeling of flying down the halls with her father just ahead only to be stopped when they bumped into Coran or worse, Mother.

“Who is there to stop me now?”

Giggling she changed her clothes and ran to look at herself in the mirror. 'Finally a dawn worthy of my little Sunapple’ she heard her father say as she twirled around laughing. The space puff’s cheeks flashed indicating their enjoyment as well.

“I used to be able to run faster than the bio-sensors the light the halls. Shall we see if I’ve still got it?”

The hall was dark. Seeing as everyone else was supposedly asleep she didn’t mind. “Count me off then.” Allura crouched in to starting position and on the signal was off.

She ran down her hall past the training room. With fists full of skirt she took a hard left and crossed the kitchen. The lights ahead of her were lighting as the castle tried to predict her path. “Not today.”

She cut through the entry way and almost made it through the ballroom without being sensed. She challenged herself to run past Coran’s door without waking him up and as far as she knew she succeeded.

As she whent to take a shortcut past the Green lion’s hanger she turned back around noticing the lights on meaning Pidge was most likely in there and would most likely ask questions.

Finally she crossed the threshold of her room and collapsed into a fit of laughter. It was the delirium of exhaustion but it felt wonderful.

Whatever the feeling she had at that moment was, she missed it. For the first time that evening she yawned. “I guess it’s time to call it a night.”

After a quick change back into her nightgown, Allura hung up the dress and sank into her pillows. The three puffs circled just above her head chattering as they chased each other roundabout.

_'That was fun.’_ she thought as sleep claimed her. _'I better be faster next time.’_

__

**Author's Note:**

> se the art here !!!!
> 
> http://panspy.tumblr.com/post/170500348819/gaykeith-allura-putting-on-her-frilliest-and


End file.
